Some conventional wireless systems use channel estimates to properly decode signals received through a wireless channel. The channel estimates take into account the frequency response of the channel. Some conventional wireless receivers use linear interpolation techniques for channel estimation; however these techniques may result in reduced performance at low signal-to-noise-and-interference ratios (SNIRs) and at high Doppler spread making these techniques less suitable for high-mobility applications. Other channel estimating techniques, such as mean-based methods, are less accurate for highly frequency-selective communication channels, which is often the case for many multicarrier wireless systems.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods that generate channel estimates. There are also general needs for systems and methods that generate channel estimates that are less susceptible in low SNIR and high Doppler-spread environments, as well as less sensitive to frequency selective communication channels.